sleepover di rumah Hinata
by pureblood putee
Summary: para kunoichi-kunoichi lagi pada sleepover di rumah Hinata.. bada daann ripiu!


SLEEPOVER

**SLEEPOVER**

disclaimer : BUKAN.. BUKANN, (apa si)

summary : anak-anak konoha lagi sleepover d rumah hinata. enjoy!

a/n : ide muncuel tibatiba, malem-malem buatnya, jadee kalo banyak salah ketik, JANGAN SALAHKAN AKUU... HUEEE .. eniwei, gue anak baru di penpik inih(stress)

(buat anak odol, ini tidak didasari rollplay di kelas kog, jade jangan tersinggung, ocelhh)

--

'hinata.. hinata' sore-sore Sakura teriak mangggil Hinata, tapi, di luar rumah hinata, sakura ga cuman sendiri, ada ino, tenten sama temari, pada bawa tas gede.

isinya tuh, baju tidur, baju maen, cemilan, dvd-dvd horor, ps, minuman, handuk, peralatan mandi, ipod, hape, kamera, alat-alat dandan, piring, gelas, kompor, tenda, tongkat pramuka, tipi plasma 21 inc, stereo cd player beserta speaker-nya yang guedenya naujubilah, oh enggak.. mereka cuma bawa 13 barang pertama aja kok..

mereka mau nginep di rumah hinata, gini ceritanya;

**-flashback-**

'wuy, temen-temen, malem minggu nanti kita adain sleepover yuk' Sakura tiba-tiba punya ide

'boleh juga' wesh..serempak nian, kawan-kawan..

'ke toilet dulu ya gue' hinata memang setiap 7900 menit sekali harus ke wc, kalo enggak bakalan jadi kyuubi(loh.. autor kalo boong kaga tanggung-tanggung nih, digeplak DENGAN HATI-HATI sama hinata)

'mau sleepover di rumah siapa? jangan dirumah gue, adek gue kalo boker sukanya di pojok-pojok rumah gue ato enggak sambil lari-lari didalem rumah' kata ino mengingat adeknya yang abnormal

'semua masang tampang jijik

'kalo gue, kamar gue lage di renov, smentara gua tidur ama baa-chan gua dulu.. jadi ga bisa' kata sakura

'duh, apalagi gue, wc rumah gue lagi mampet' sesal tenten

'gaara bakal keganggu kalo dirumah gue..'

tiba-tiba hinata dateng dari toilet,

'DIRUMAH HINATA AJA, FASILITAS LENGKAP CHUYY' kata mereka semua serempak

**-flashback end-**

kreek.. pintu di buka, 'ah, temen-temennya nee-chan ya? masuk aja dulu, nee chan lagi di kamar mandi(tuh kan), babee, pegi dulu ya..' kata hanabi yang sudah menggendong ranselnya

'loh, hanabi mau kemana ?' tanya tenten

'ah, ini ada kemping sama temen-temen sekelas di kelas akademi, nee chan, pergi dulu ya..'

'duh, lama menunggu? ayuk, simpan dulu barang-barangnya di kamar gue, uda ada tempat tidur ekstra di kamar' kata hinata

mereka bergegas naik tangga dan ke kamar hinata, ga salah, kamar hinata tuh, gedenya sama kayak kelas akademi, semuanya ada kamar mandi, tipi, kulkas, stereo cd player, dvd player, ps 1235678910, de el el.. pokoknya lengkap dah..

pada waktu mereka turun tangga abis nyimpen barang-barang, di pintu depan ada orang tereak-tereak

'NEJI..NEJI, KAMI DATANGGG'

'dobee.. berisik banget si lo? pake sopan santun dikit napa..?'

'ah teme berisik..'

'merepotkan..'

'NEEJIIII!!' teriak suara dari luar yang bisa membuat telinga berdarah..

tiba-tiba neji turun tangga sambil lari ke pintu depan, daaannnnn..

'WUOOOY.. BERISIK TAUK! GA LIAT APAH? ITU BEL DI SAMPING PINTU HAAHH?? NTAR KALO PAMAN MARAH KALEAN GA BISA NGINEP DISINI TAUK! MENGERTI??'

'..gomenn..'

di luar ada naruto, sasuke, shikamaru sama sai yang (kayaknya juga) mau sleepover sama neji

'er.. hinata, kau nggak bilang kalo mereka juga mau nginep di rumahmu?' tanya ino setenggah shock

'loh? aku malah ga tau lo?'

'heii.. kenapa kalian disini juga ?' tanya naruberuk

'seharusnya kami yang tanya' tantang temari

'mereka mau nginep semalam di kamarku, kenapa?' tantang neji

hening..

hening..

hening..

hening..

hening..

hening.. (ni fanfic mao hening-hening terus apa ya? stress)

'WAHH.. KEBETULAN YA? PASTI MENYENANGKAN BERSAMA-SAMA !!' teriakan yang seperti koor.. suaranya bersatuuu, teguhhh, berceraiii (kita runtuh?) woteper..

--

jam enam, mereka mulai dengan maen sambil ngemil di ruangan duduk lantai atas, (ruang duduk lantai bawah dipake buat bokapnya hinata nonton telenopela, ketauan pas sasuke lagi ngambil aer jus di dapur 'rosalinda, ayamo' nyanyinya gimana si?)

naruto, sasuke, sakura, sama tenten maen monopoli..

'GUA PASTI MENANG.. GYAHAHAHA..'kata tenten

'enak aja, GUE KALEE..' kata naruo panas..

'OKEH, KITA BUKTIIN !!'

sasuke sama sakura pasrah

sasuke : hinata.. monopoli apaan neh?

hinata : o, tu edisi khusus daerah-daerah di indonesa, tempatnya si author

sasuke : oh..

sakura : naru, nuoh, giliran lu..

ktuplag, tuk-tuk-tuk-tuk (naru jalanin gacoannya)

tenten : GYAHA, LU BERENTI DI PETAK GUA YANG PALING MAHAL, BAYAR-BAYAR!!

naru : -siaaallll-

**5 minutes after**

naru : YESS..lu kena tentEN, DI PETAK GUE YANG..

tenten : ..PALING MURAH.. GYAHA.. sapa suru beli yang timor timur.. nuoh, gua bayar, gua bayar, gyaha, murah begete

tenten punya 6 wilayah, sasuke sama sakura 4 wilayah, naru (garagara duitnya abis, tpakda ngejualin daerahnya ke tenten dengan harga murah) cuman punya 2 negara

temari sama hinata lagi maen ps sambil ngemil

ino sama sai lagi ledek-ledekan

neji sama shikamaru lage karaoke-an, tapi suaranya mengganggu bgete, saut-sautan kayak srigala kelaperan yang baru makan daging anak semut

-xox-

jam delapan yang cewe-cewe pada nonton sinetron judulnya 'RATAPAN ANJING TIRI BERNAMA INEM'

'ih.. inemnya kasian banget, disiksa ama majikannya.. hiks' tangis ino

'EEHH.. INEM!! JANGAN KE SITU NANTI KETABRAK MOBIL!!'

SROOOTTT.. sakura ngebuang ingus saking terharunya, sampe sasuke rada ilfil gitu ngeliatnya

hinata serius banget nonton tipinya, sampe gak ke wc lebih dari batas waktu yang diperhitungkan!

tenten sama temari makah ketawa-ketiwi, waktu ditanyain kenapa, ternyata, anjing yang dipake buat 's-u-t-i-n-g' tuh, anjingnya kakashi

cowo-cowo yang (terpaksa) ngikut nonton :

sasuke sibuk nyumbangin saputangan ke sakura

sai sibuk bikin gambar lucu-lucu biar ino ketawa, tapi malah dimarahin katanya ngerusak suasana

naru sibuk ngayun-ngayun tangan di depan mata hinata sambil ngomong, 'hinata? lo masi idupkah?'

shikamaru setiap mau ketiduran digeplakin pake kipasnya temari

tenten ketawa-ketiwi sampe neji terbengong-bengong..

tapi..

pada akhirnya mereka tahu kalau.. INI TOH TONTONAN CEWEK! GILE, TONTONANNYA CENGENG AMATT !DUH, NAJONG! MATA GUA TERKONTAMINASI NGELIAT PILEM ANJING NANGIS KETABRAK NENEK-NENEK YANG BAWA BIS SAMBIL MABOK-MABOKAN.. batin mereka diem-diem

udah puas maen, mereka balik ke kamar jam setengah sepuluh

tapi, mereka belon ngantuk jadiii...

kamar cewe :

mereka lagi pada utik-utik rambut orang ato yang lebih tepatnya.. NGERUSAK!.. rambut hinata di kuncir empat kayak temari, rambut termari di gerai

sakura rambutnya dikucir satu tinggi, poninya dikesampingn kayak ino, ino rambutnya dicepol dua katak tenten poninya dimiripin juga, tenten rambutnya di gerai, poninya dimiripin sakura

abis itu, mereka pada poto-poto, narsis-narsis sendiri, apalagi si sakura sama ino, duh, bawaanya potopoto mulu, ampe dikamar mandi juga

tenten, yang nyetel musik rock sampe keras banget, LANGSUNG dibantah sama hinata yang mau ngedengerin musik sinden mendayu-dayu yang ngebuat ngantuk ! tapi langsung di ganti ama ino yang pengen denerin R&B (ny ngerap-ngerap ituloh), si sakura langsung ngambil cd R&B-nya ino dari cd playernya hinata, di ganti sama musik country western kesukaannya.. ee si temari malah pengen dengerin musik keroncong.. (hh)

akhirnya semua setuju dengerin si april lapigne ngebawain lagu pop

lainhalnya di kamar cowo :

mereka rebutan nyetel tipi,

berhubung si neji uda diracunin pamannya, dia nonton telenopela 'carita de angel.. nininare numo'(apasi? lha..emang lagunya gimane?), sasuke maunya nonton pilem horor, naru maunya nonton anime 'naruto' soalnya ada tokoh yang mirip ama dia, sai laen lagi, maunya nonton 'kartun edukasi atau kartun interaktip' contohnya dora the explorer ato go diego go, shikamaru maunya nonton iklan kasur yang hangat nan nyaman..cocok dipake tidur

dan... semua setuju nonton 'spongebob movie'dasar.. anak kecil

--

Jam duabelas malem, semuanya pada keluar kamar, mereka janjian nonton pilem horor, sengaja nontonnya tengah malem

mereka dah siap sama cemilan masing-masing, mereka duduk lesehan di karpet empuk ruang tengah..ada popcorn, segala macem soda, keripik kentang, segala macem jus, kacang seala rasa bertie bott, coklat kodok, jus labu kuning (heh? itu makanannya si heri poter)

sai nyiapin Videonya judulnya 'CREEPY CREP HAUNTED OLD HOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF FOREST WHERE THERE ARE VAMPIRE, DRACULA, WEREWOLF, FRANKESTEIN, MUMI, KUNTILANAK, POCONG, SUNDER BOLONG, TUYUL blablablabla' (author ngetiknya merinding)

jadi, cover videonya tuh tulisan semua, dimana si pembuat videonya ngabsen nama-nama setan, mereka sempet curiga, jangan-jangan isi videonya cuman nama-nama hantu doang..

hiiihihihihihihihihiihihihhi.. videonya mulai dengan sura hantu

'gyyyaaaa'cewe-cewenya pada histeris.. yang cowo sweatdropped -_baru mulai juga_- batin mereka

-5 menit kemudian-

'GYAAAAA' sakura kaget sampe ga sadar bekepin muka ke dada sasuke..sasuke cengengesan

'HHHOOAAAAAAAAAAA' ino kaget, gimana ga kaget, waktu adegan tegang-tegangnya si sai SENGAJA nepok pundak ino, dan..rencana sai berhasil, ino langsung meluk lengan sai.

hinata sembunyi di belakang punggung naruto, sedikit-sedikit liat pilemnya juga si, tapi..pasti yang keliatannya setannya mulu.. naruto ngelus rambut hinata sambil bilang, 'ga papa-hinata' (inner naru : _kesempatan cuyy!!_ .)

tenten, walopun tomboy, tapi kalo nonton pilem hantu nyalinya ciut, tapi gengsi..jadi sambil nonton, sambil pegang tangan neji, kalo tenten kaget, ada suara _'krreek' _dari tangan neji.. (inner neji : _sabar neji, sabar_ - -;)

shikamaru sampe ga bisa tidur gara-gara setiap 5 menit sekali, temari tereak-tereak

-ternyata, tujuan cowo nonton pilem hantu sebenernya tuh biarr..(ya gi tu deh..)-

'fiuh,' yang cewe ngehela napas, 'akhirnya selese juga', tapi sepertinya belum, tiba-tiba...

HANTUNYA MUNCUL LAGI

'HIIIAAAAA' langsung mereka pada meluk cowo terdekatnya..

tenten-neji  
sakura-sasuke  
hinata-naru  
temari-shika  
ino-sai

dan cowo-cowo yang pada dipeluk cengengesan ngeliat satu sama lain sambil ngedipin mata yang artinya 'RENCANA BERHASILLL!! YEAH! '

akhirnya mereka masuk kamar dan tidur jam 3 pagi

keesokan paginya

'anak gadis, udah jam sembilan belon bangun..BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN!!' Tereak mama hinata

FIN

note : rata-rata mereka pada tidur jam tiga pagi-an

--

me : hola hola.. putee dissinilagee.. kyaha. duh, males buat talkshow.. ga da yang protes kann??

all : ADA..ADA

neji & hiashi : kitekan ga suka telenopela..

me : kite? lo aja kale sama ondel-ondel

neji : tapi.. ntar penggemar gue pada ilfillll.. gimana dunnn

me : sebodo teuing !

tenten : PUTEE GAKK ADA YA.. YANG NAMANYA JAHAT-JAHAT SAMA NEJI!!

neji : tenten? makasiiiiiiiiii

me : kebalik kali mas, mbakk..

temari : -sip-siap mao nerbangin putee, si author malang nan kyut-

me : jangan terbangin gua suara datar..

temari : gua ga suka keroncong.. kenapa harus keroncong..kenapa harus keroncong..

me : bubye.. ripiu ya.. senyum sejuta watt

sasuke : katanya ga mau buat talkshow ??

me : bodo amat ngeloyor pegi


End file.
